Beyond Hazel Eyes
by KikiKent
Summary: AU: Both Kurt and Blaine are Juniors, and Blaine is the new kid at McKinley High School. The two are paired together for a book report and Blaine learns more about him over time. Poor!Blaine/BigBrother!Blaine Not sure if I'll continue this. Maybe one day. But at the moment. I haven't been writing. So we'll see if i ever get inspiration again. [Discontinued/Long Hiatus?]
1. Chapter 1

_AN: My chapters will probraly be short... because I'm horrible at writing and sometimes I don't know how long it's suppose to be or if I could even end a chapter... -o-_

Kurt walked into his English class and sat down in his usual spot next to Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes greeted him.

"Hey Girls." he replied.

"So, did you choose a song to sing for Gle Club yet?" Tina asked when Kurt sat down.

"I did." Mercedes said proudly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's a secret." Mercedes winked.

"Well, whatever it is, I bet it will be amazing. I honestly don't know what I'm going to sing yet."

"Do you have any ideas?" Tina asked

"yeah, but nothing I'm really positive about." Kurt shrugged.

The bell rang loudly and everyone quieted down as the teacher, Mr. Flint, came walking in.

"Morning class." he said. "First thing's first. We have a new student." Mr Flunt looked down to his dest and skimmed his roll sheet. "Blaine... Anderson?"

He scanned the classroom looking for a new face. His eyes locked onto a boy sitting behind Kurt.

Kurt turned around to look at the boy. He was staring down at the desk as if he was ignorning everyone. He was small and his clothes looked pretty old and dirty. He didn't have anything with him except a torn notebook and a pencil.

"Blaine, would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Mr. Flint said.

Blaine didn't say anything. He stood and walked towards the teacher and faced the class, but his eyes were staring down at his worn out shoes.

"Go ahead." He said putting an encouraging hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked up to the class. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel brown. Kurt couldn't look away. He felt like he could stare at them forever.

"My name's Blaine." he said softly. "I'm 17 and a Junior. I transferred from Westerville Public High."

"Uhh... Okay. That works." Mr. Flint said. "Thank you, Blaine. You can take your seat now."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked back over to the seat behind him. Mercedes passed a note over to Kurt. "He's kinda cute ;)" it said.

Kurt didn't reply to the note. He only smiled and tried to focus his attention to Mr. Flint ranbling on about the weekley schedule.

But he couldn't. He could only think about Blaine's beautiful, hazel eyes, and how they sparkled when he look up and the lights bounced off his pupils.

"Aright! Next thing on the list." Mr. Flint said loudly, cutting off Kurt's train of thought. "This semester, I want to try something different. Partners. Everyone is going to have a partner and every month or so, I will assign you and your partner a book to read and to write a report on."

"I call Susie!" A girl called out.

"Nope. I will choose your partners."

Everyone groaned.

"But-" paused. "I will put you suggestions into consideration. Everyone take out a sticky note and write down up to three names in this class that you want to be your partners for the rest of the year, and I'll look over them."

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina write each other's names on a sticky note that Mercedes provided.

Everyone handed in their papers to Mr. Flint. After about 20 minuets of looking over them, he finished.

"Alright guys. Settle down." He started calling out names. "Tina. You and Mercedes will be partners." Kurt saw the two girls high five each other.

"Sorry, Kurt." Tina whispered. Kurt only smiled at her.

_Great._ He thought. _ I'll probraly be stuck with Alzimio._

"Kurt. You and Blaine will be partners." Kurt raised an eyebrow and smile.

Mercedes poked Kurt in the stomach, mouthing to him _lucky_

"The first book you will be reading this semester is _The Catcher in the Rye._ It will be due in 4 weeks. That sould be more then enough time to finish. You're all going to have to check out a book from the library or buy your own copy.  
I want you to discuss with your partner your plans for the book report for the last few minuetes of class time."

Kurt turned around to Blaine. He was resting his head in his arms on the table. "Hi." Kurt said. "I'm Kurt." Blaine lifted his head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm Blaine." He said softly.

"So, how do you want to do this? You want to split up the book; you read half, I read half and we compare notes? Or we can both read the whole thing together."

"Actually," Blaine interrupted. "I've already read the book."

"Oh, you have?" Blaine nodded. "That's good then. I've also already read it. So this is going to be easy. We can just exchange notes, write up the report and we'll be done. Do you want to get started after school today?"

"Could we do it later? I kinda have some things to do today." Blaine said quietly.

"Okay, no need to get started right away. It's due in a couple weeks, so we have time."

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things to second period.

"What about this weekend?" Blaine suggested softly.

"Okay, works for me. Do you want to meet at the library or we can go over to my house?" Kurt said as he walked out of the classroom with Blaine.

"Library would be nice."

"Okay it's settled.  
So where are you going next?"

"Uhm... I don't know." Blaine took out a sheet of paper from his dirty jacket. Kurt looked over his shoulder to look.

"We have the same class. French with Madame Lori. We can walk there together." Kurt smiled and lead the way.

The two walked together in silence. "Here we are!" Kurt said, breaking the silence, when they reached the classroom. "Madame Lori? This is Blaine. A new student." Kurt said to the teacher.

Madame Lori smiled at Blaine and shook his hand. "Bonjour Blaine! Ravi de vous rencontrer! S'il vous plaît prendre un siège où vous voulez." [Hello Blaine! Nice to meet you! Please take a seat wherever you want.]

"Très bien, merci." [Very well, thank you.] Blaine replied to her.

"You can sit next to me." Kurt said with a friendly smile.

They sat down in the second row to the front. "So, how long have you taken French?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated for a moment. "About 2 years. But my mom taught me a little when I was younger."

"Bienvenue à la classe! Nous allons commencer" [Welcome to class! We will start.] Madame Lori interupped.

For the rest of the hour, Kurt and Blaine didn't talk to each other. After French, Kurt told Blaine directions to his next class, and went their separt ways.

Kurt didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day, besides lunch. Blaine was sitting at the table in the corner of the cafeteria by himself. He wasn't eating anything. All he had was a bottle of water. And Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was reading a book of some kind.

At one point, Blaine looked up to find Kurt staring at him. Kurt gave him a little wave and a smile, and he smiled back. Kurt was going to sit with him, but before he could walk over, Blaine got up and left the cafeteria.

The next day, Mr. Flint gave the class time to work on their reports. Blaine and Kurt both decided they would write notes on the book and they would write up the report together. So they both skimmed through the book, and quickly wrote down notes, until class ended.

During lunch, Kurt didn't see Blaine at all, so he sat with the rest of the Glee club members like always. About fifteen minuets before class ended, Kurt walked over to his locker to get a book for his next class. As he was passing the auditorium, he heard smooth music being played on the piano. Kurt walked in and sat in the highest row, hopefully unseen.

It was Blaine. He was playing the piano in the middle of the stage.

The song was slow and familiar. Then Blaine started to sing.

_Let's go all, the way tonight._

_No regrets,_

_Just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I, we'll be young forever._

Kurt snuck out when Blaine finished the song and walked off the stage.

He grabbed his book from his locker and walked back to the cafateria to meet his friends.

"What took you so long?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing. I just stopped to talk to the friend on the way." Kurt replied smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Kurt has been planning what he wanted to say to Blaine all day. It was lunch, and he walks up to Blaine sitting in the same corner of the cafeteria. "Hey Blaine." Blaine looks up surprised. "Mind if I join you?" Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt sets his tray of food on the table and sits across the table from Blaine.

"So Blaine. Can I ask you a question?" Blaine nods. "Do you want to join Glee Club?" Kurt says quickly. Blaine doesn't say anything. He just stares at Kurt.

"I know you're new here and everything, but I kinda heard you singing in the auditorium yesterday," Blaine looked down at the table feeling embarrassed. "and I think you have an amazing voice."

"I don't know, I mean I'm kinda busy with things and.." Blaine finally says.

"Well, could you think about it? If you decide to join, just come into the choir room any day after 6th period." Blaine nods. "So are you eating anything?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No. I-I didn't bring any money." He takes a sip from his water bottle.

"Oh, well do you want this sandwich?" Kurt points down at this tray to a dry sandwich sitting on his plate. "It comes with the salad and I'm not a big fan of the school's sandwiches." Kurt explains.

Kurt pushes the plate towards Blaine. "Uhh… Thanks." Blaine took the sandwich and took a bite. It looked as if he's never eaten a sandwich before.

"So where did you move from again?" Kurt asks trying to get a conversation going.

Blaine swallowed the chunk of food in his mouth before answering. "Westerville Public High." he says.

"Why'd you transfer?" Kurt popped off the salad container and started eating.

Blaine hesitated, "My dad. He got a new job so we moved here so it would be closer."

Before Kurt could ask another question out of curiosity, Blaine's phone rang. "I'm sorry." Blaine said, taking out the phone. "What is it, Dani?" Blaine said into the phone. His phone looked cheap and like a prepaid phone.

"I forgot my lunch." Kurt heard through the phone. Blaine turned his body trying to lower the volume of the cheap cell phone. "Just use the money I gave you last week to buy lunch." He whispered into the phone, but just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt couldn't hear the small voice in the cell phone anymore. Blaine sighed, "A-alright. I'll be there in 10 minuets."

Blaine grabbed the sandwich and stood up. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow in English." Blaine ran off into the parking lot with a skateboard, and the plate in his hand.

Did he always have that skateboard? Kurt thought to himself. He finished his salad and went to his locker to get his books before lunch ended.

0~0~0~0

"Hey. Where'd you go during lunch yesterday?" Kurt said sitting down infront of Blaine. Blaine's head was rested in his arms and he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. Blaine hesitated before answering. "My- My little sister. She forgot her lunch, and didn't have any money. So I brought her something to eat before class started."

"Oh did you make it back to school on time?" Kurt asked taking out his book out of his bag. "Yeah, her school's only like 7 minuets away if you hurry." Blaine responded

"So little sister?" Blaine nods. "What's her name?" Kurt said smiling.

"Dani. Dani Anderson." Blaine smiled at the thought of his little sister. "She's uhh.. seven years old, and in the second grade."

"I would love to meet her sometime." Kurt said. Blaine was going to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Flint walking in. "Hey guys. Let's get started. Quiet down."

Kurt turned around and faced the teacher.

The whole class time, Mr. Flint was doing a review lecture of everything they've been doing in class. Kurt didn't really need to review. He already knew almost everything like the back of his palm. Blaine wasn't paying attention to any of it. He eventually spaced out until class ended.

"So are we still on for tomorrow at the Library?" Kurt asked as they walked together through the halls to French. "Uhm… Yeah. Of course." Blaine replied.

"I was thinking we could just type it all up tomorrow if we can so we don't have to worry about it later. Is that alright?" Blaine nods. "So, did you think about joining Glee club?"

"I-I did. But I'm still thinking about it. I'm kinda busy with things. And I'm not really sure if I can perform. In front of people." Blaine looks down at his worn out shoes again.

"Don't worry. You'll probably do fine." They reached the classroom and sat in their seats.

"Class! Let's get started!" Madame Lori said, as she walked in. "Tournez-vous vers la page 264 dans votre livre." [Turn to page 264 in your book.] She instructed to everyone.

"Could we maybe, share your book?" Blaine whispers to Kurt. "I kinda forgot mine."

"Sure." Kurt whispers back and slides his book in between the two of them.

0~0~0~0

Kurt got to the public library first early that afternoon. It was a Saturday so it was pretty crowded with people. He took a seat at an empty table and took out his laptop. He and Blaine agreed that they would write half of the report. Kurt would right the first two paragraphs, Blaine would do the other 2 paragraphs, and they would write the last one together.

Kurt got started on his part, until he heard someone walking up behind him. "Uh.. Kurt?" Kurt turned around. "Oh, hey Blaine." Blaine was holding the same skateboard he was holding when he left the cafeteria, and wearing the same dirty jacket. Kurt noticed the little girl holding Blaine's hand and hiding behind his legs.

"Who's this?" Kurt said. He stood from his chair and kneed down to the little girl's height. "Hello." He said to the little girl. She gripped onto Blaine's hand and hid her face in Blaine's legs. "My name's Kurt. What's your name?" She didn't say anything.

"It's okay. Tell him your name." Blaine said to her.

"I'm Dani." She said softly. She was wearing a shirt with flowers, and a pink skirt. She had the same curly hair as Blaine, but longer and it was put into a ponytail.

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Kurt smiled. Kurt holds out his hand for her to shake. She hesitates for a moment before softly shaking his hand.

"Dani, why don't you go read some books over there." Blaine pointed to the kid's area. "But, don't go to far. And stay where I can see you." She nodded, let's go of Blaine's hand and skipped over to the kid's area.

"I hope it's okay that I brought her. I couldn't find anyone to look after her." Blaine says sitting next to Kurt at the table.

"It's completely fine. She's cute. I'm glad I got to meet her." Kurt smiled. "Want to get started?"

Blaine nodded.

0~0~0~0

"That was probably the easiest book report I've ever done." Kurt says. "Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"You want to get something to eat?" Kurt asks as he shuts down his laptop.

"I-I don't have any money." Blaine says.

"It's alright. My treat." Kurt stands up from his seat and swings his bag over his shoulder.

"I can't just let you do that." Blaine says trying to argue.

"I insist. Come on, let's go ask your sister what she wants to eat for lunch." Kurt drags Blaine by the arm over to the kid's section before he could say another word.

"Dani." Blaine whispers. She looks up from her book to her older brother, and Kurt who's arm is still around Blaine's. "You want to get something to eat?" She nods.

Kurt lets go of his arm and the two crouch down to Dani. "What do you want to eat?" Kurt says.

Dani thinks for a moment. "McDonald's!" She said.

"You want to get McDonalds?" Blaine scrunches his face. She nods again."Yeah!"

"Alright. Let's go then." Blaine says pulling her up. Dani puts the book back into the shelf and they walk out to the parking lot.

"We'll take my car." Kurt says walking up to his Navigator and unlocking it. "You-you drive a navigator?" Blaine says.

"Yeah. My dad got it for my 16th birthday, last year." He replies.

"Dani, get in the back and put on your seat belt." Blaine instructs to his sister. She does as he says and sits there quietly.

"I think I saw a McDonald's in the corner when I was coming here."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. And it might be a little boring and non-important to the story... but whatever! ^.^_

_By the way, I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes/misspelled words. _

_I wanted to say one thing before I continue on, I don't know how this story will end, or where I'm going with it. I'm just writing as I go. So like, I'm making it up as I go... Don't kill me if it starts to get boring! D:_

_Here's the 3rd Chapter! Don't kill me if it gets boring ._._

* * *

"What do you want to eat, Dani?" Blaine asks his little sister while standing in line at McDonalds.

"Chicken Nuggets!" she responds. "Can I get a kids meal too, Blainey?"

"It's not up to me. Ask Kurt." He says.

"Kurt…." She starts. "Can I get a kids meal, please?" Dani says softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure. It's no problem. Which toy do you want?" Kurt says to her. Dani's face lights up as she stands on her toes next to the display case to see the toys. "I want the doggy with curly hair." She says excitedly.

"Why do you want that one?" Kurt asks.

"It looks like Blainey!" She says. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Hey!" Blaine says.

"She's not wrong you know." Kurt nudges Blaine's arm. Dani smiles at her older brother.

"How do I look like a dog?"

"We didn't say you look like a dog. We said you look like that dog." Kurt explains.

"And look Blainey! You have the same curly hair!" Dani points out.

"I don't see it."

"He's in denial." Kurt says to Dani. The two laugh and Blaine stands there pretending to be offended.

"Next!" The cashier says.

~0000~

"Dani, stop playing and eat." Blaine says to his little sister. Dani sits the little dog down to a sitting position faced towards the food and continues eating.

Kurt and Blaine eat in silence. Dani notices the awkwardness between them. "Blainey, do you like Kurt?" She asks.

Blaine chokes on his bite of the burger. Kurt blushes and looks at the little girl. "Eat Dani." Blaine demands.

"Wait, so are you… gay?" Kurt asks cautiously.

"Yeah. I am" Blaine says quietly.

Kurt nods. "Oh… Well, so am I."

"Dani, are you don't eating?" Blaine says when he notices her chicken nugget box empty. She nods. "Why don't you go play on the playground then."

"Okay." Dani jumps off from her seat and skips over to the play area with her toy dog.

"You're really over protective of her, you know." Kurt said after Dani left.

"I know. I've always been like that." Blaine replies.

"Well, I think it's sweet." They both stare at each other silently until Blaine breaks away and looks down at his cheap phone sitting on the table for the time.

"I-It's getting kinda late." he stutters.

"It's only 3:45." Kurt points out.

"I know, but I don't want Dani to stay out too late. I think we should get going."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Actually, I think we'll be fine walking-"

"Nope. You are not walking home. I'm giving you a ride and that is final" Kurt interupped. "Come on. Go get Dani, and I'll go throw away the trash." Kurt was gone with the trays of trash before Blaine could argue any more.

Blaine wallks over to the play area to find Dani. She was playing with a girl around her age they were just about to go down the slide together. "Dani!" Blaine said getting her attention. "It's time to go!"

Dani slid down the slide with her new friend. "Bye!" She says to the other girl, and left with Blaine.

The two met up with Kurt out in the parking lot and they walked over to his car.

"So where do you live?" Kurt asked as they were driving out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to drive us home?" Blaine says hesitent.

"I'm positive. Now, where do you live?" Kurt repeats.

Blaine sighed. "Turn right over there." He says pointing at the road ahead of them.

Blaine input the directions into Kurt's GPS and they drove there in silence. As they drove to Blaine's house, Kurt noticed how the neighborhoods got darker and the houses were getting dirtier and more run down.

The GPS signaled for the navigator to stop at an old motel. "Thanks Kurt. I'll see you Monday." Blaine says quickly as he got out of the car, taking his skateboard with him. "Dani, say bye to Kurt."

"Bye Kurt!" She says climbing out of the navigator.

"Bye! Dani! Bye Blaine! I'll see you two soon" Kurt said. He put his car into drive and drove off back to his house.

"Blaine? Why didn't Kurt just drop us off at home?" Dani asked her older brother. But Blaine didn't say anything.

"Come on. Hop on." Dani stands on Blaine's skateboard and holds her hand as he drags her in the direction if their home.

By the time Blaine and Dani got to their small apartment it was almost 5 o'clock. 'Dad's not home yet. Good'. Blaine thinks to himself. "Dani, why don't you go shower quickly and I'll get us something to eat for dinner tonight, okay?"

Dani nods and goes into the bathroom. Blaine hears the water running as he walks into his small room and opens the small cupboard for the stash of food he keeps. He takes out cup noodles for himself and makes ravioli from a can for his younger sister.

When he finishes making their "dinner" he walks over to the bathroom door. "Dani, hurry up. Dinner's done."

A while later Dani walks out of the bathroom in her pajamas and into their shared room.

Dani's plate of ravioli was sitting on the night table. Blaine already finished eating while Dani was showering and was sitting on his bed listening to music on an old cd player with his headphones.

Dani ate in silence as she was reading the few books she borrowed from her teacher. "Blaine?" Dani says as soon as she finished eating.

Blaine takes off his headphones and looks to his sister from across the room. "What is it Dani?"

"Can you read me this book?" Dani holds up her book to show Blaine. 'The Rainbow Fish' Blaine smiles. He remembers that book. His mom use to read it to him before bed every night. It use to be his favorite book.

"Sure, Kiddo. You want me to start from the beginning?" Blaine crossed the room and sits with Dani on her bed. She crawled onto his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah."

"Okay.

'The Rainbow Fish.'

'A long way out in the deep blue sea there lived a fish. Not just an ordinary fish, but the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean.'"

~0000~

"Hey Blaine." Kurt says sitting down across from Blaine at the usual table in the cafiteria.

"Hey." Blaine replies.

"I was wondering of you and Dani wanted to go hang out at the mall this weekend. I was suppose to go with a friend of mine, but she canceled on me. "

"The mall?" Blaine pauses. "I'll try to go. And I'll ask Dani if she wants to go."

"Alright-"

"Hey Hummel." A voice behind Kurt interrupts. "Is this your boyfriend?" It was Karofsky.

"You have a problem with it?" Blaine says to the big high schooler.

"Blaine. It's fine, let it go." Kurt says quietly to Blaine.

"You have something to say Pretty Boy?" Karofsky says to Blaine.

Blaine stares at the bigger boy for a long time before looking back down at the table.

"I thought so." Karofaky walks away after giving Kurt a little shove and a mean glare at Blaine.

The bell rang loudly in the cafeteria, signaling the end of class. Blaine left before Kurt could say anything to him.

~0000~

"Dude, you've been spending a lot of time with that new kid." Puck says to Kurt in the choir room.

"And?" Kurt replies.

"I'm just saying, man."

"Maybe he has a crush on him." Finn says nudging at Puck's arm.

Kurt gave Finn a little smack to the head from behind, since he was sitting behind the two football players.

"Hey-" Finn says. The room filled with light laughter.

No one noticed the small boy that walked in awkwardly. He paused right at the door and his shoes made a little squeaking noise. "Blaine!" Kurt said a little too excitedly. He jumped from his seat and pulled Blaine into the classroom. "Did you decide to join?"

Blaine nods. "But I can only come on some days. And I might be late on other days." He whispers to Kurt.

"It's okay, we'll talk to Mr. Schue. Come on." Kurt pulled Blaine to the middle of the room and faced everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I wrote all of this in... one night. Lol. It was midnight when I did this. I don't know why, but I write best when it's midnight! I just have no motivation to write in the day time. Is that weird? lol_

_Anyways. Here's Chapter 4. This chapter Blaine sings the song, Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless. I was trying to find a song for Blaine to sing to join glee club. I couldn't find anything that really fit, so I gave him this song. But I kinda changed the lyrics to fit him. He's supose to be singing the song to his little sister Dani. I'm telling you now, because I don't think I made that clear in the chapter._

_Also, if there are any grammar mistakes/misspelled words, I apologize. It's 1:26 right now as I'm publishing this chapter and I'm a little too tired to edit it. Maybe I'll do it later. (: _

_Anyways. Here it is. Chapter 4. Enjoy! And Thanks for reading and the reviews (':_

* * *

"Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, his is the Glee club." Kurt said. Blaine gave an awkward wave to the teenagers in the seats. Mike gave a comforting smile to Blaine, the rest of the boys nodded their heads. The girls were whispering to each other, but both Kurt and Blaine didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Alright, guys. Let's get started." Mr Schue came in. "Hello, who's this?" He noticed the new boy standing in the middle of the classroom next to Kurt.

"This is Blaine." Kurt answered for Blaine. "He wants to join the Glee club."

"Awesome!" Mr. Schue said. "But, of course, you're going to have to audition like the rest of the class." Blaine looked at Kurt nervously.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered. "You'll do fine." Blaine turned back at the teacher and nodded.

"Alright! The floor is your Blaine." Mr. Schue sat down with the kids leaving Blaine and Kurt standing in the middle of the room.

"What do I sing?" Blaine ask Kurt in a whispered voice. "Anything you want. Tell the band over there what song you want to play. They know almost every song." Kurt walks back to his seat in the audience. Blaine walks over to the band and whispers his song choice to them.

He walks back to the middle of the room and faces the class. "Uhm. I-I hope it's okay if I change the lyrics a little." He stutters. Mr. Schue nods back at Blaine, and Blaine signals at the band to start playing. A piano starts the song. Blaine takes a long breath of air before singing.

_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away _

_Then I remember the pledge I made to you _

_You know I'm always there  
To hear your every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from you and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime _

Blaine finished the song and everyone in the room started clapping.

"Wow, Blaine. That was amazing. Welcome to The New Directions!" Mr. Schue says. Kurt jumps from his seat to give Blaine a hug and pulls him over to the seats. "Alright guys! Let's get started." Mr. Schue continued.

"How'd I do?" Blaine whispers to Kurt.

"Amazing." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

~0000~

"Hey Blaine."Kurt walks up to Blaine in the cafeteria. Blaine expected Kurt to sit down across the table from him like always, but this time, he just stood there, behind Blaine with his lunch tray. "Stand up."

"W-what?" Blaine stutters

"Stand up, silly." Kurt repeats. Blaine does as he's told. "Come on." he says, pulled Blaine by the arm to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asks.

"Since you're apart of the Glee Club now, you get to sit with the rest of the Glee Club now." Kurt explains.

"But I-"

"No buts." Kurt interupts. They arrive at the Glee Club's table and everyone seems to be busy talking to each other.

Kurt coughs to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I want to properly introduce you to Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Finn Hudson, my step brother, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, no relation, Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck, Sam Evans, Brittney Pierce, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, and Quinn Fabray." Kurt finishes naming off everyone and they each wave at Blaine.

Blaine knows Mike and Tina already. They're the only ones that Blaine actually made friends with in Glee Club. Other then those two and Kurt, Blaine didn't really socialize with anyone else.

Blaine awkwardly waved back at everyone. Kurt pulled him over to the empty spot for them to sit.

Everyone went back to talking to each other about whatever they were talking about before except for Finn and Puck.

"Where'd you move from Anderson?" Puck says to Blaine.

"I-" Blaine stutters before answering. Almost intimitated by Puck. "I moved from Westerville."

"Westerville? Isn't that a fancy rich school?" Finn asks. Blaine figures he asked because of the way he dresses.

"Uhm.. Yeah, most parts of it, it is." Blaine shrinks down and looks down at his lap.

"Finn. Puckerman. Stop interrogating Blaine." Kurt interupts. Blaine looks to Kurt and gives him a thankful smile.

"Kurt, do you mind if we steal you away to talk for a minuet?" Rachel asks.

Kurt stands from the table and puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'll be back." He says to him.

He walks with Mercedes and Kurt to a corner to talk.

"So, Blaine. Are you and Kurt like, dating?" Finn asks once Kurt is far enough to not hear their conversation.

"What? Oh, no. We-we're just friends." Blaine says shyly.

Blaine hears a snicker from Puck. "Sure." Puck says in a low voice.

"Dude, don't listen to them." Mike says from across the table.

"So, uhh.. Do you play video games, man?" Finn asks trying to keep a conversation.

"Uhh.. Kinda." Blaine says. "I never played any new games. I have a couple old ones though."

"Like what?"

"I have the Pokemon Blue for Gameboy color I got when I was a kid."

"Dude, you still have that? I'm pretty sure I lost mine a _long _time ago. Except I had red."

Blaine smiles and laughs a little. _They're actually pretty cool. _Blaine thinks to himself.

~0000~

"So, Kurt." Rachel says exaggerating the 'so'. She nudges his arm and waits for a reply.

"What?" Kurt says almost annoyed.

"You and Blaine. What's goin' on?" Mercedes asks.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Kurt replies.

"Come on, you hung out all day on Saturday. You're going to hang out with him this weekend. And you eat lunch with him everyday. Something has to be going on."

"On Saturday we worked on our book report. This weekend we're hanging out because you two cancelled on me. And I eat lunch with him because he doesn't have any friends."

"Kurt, he's cute and you're just friends? Please. He is totally into you." Rachel adds.

"He is not!" Kurt argues.

"Do you really not see it?" Mercedes asks.

"What?"

"The way he depends on you whenever he gets shy."

"How he only talks to you."

"The way he smiles when you talk." Mercedes and Rachel take turns answering. Kurt crosses his arms and stares at them.

"Look. Right now, I'm just trying to get to know Blaine. He doesn't have many friends and I think he could use one right now. Now, we are going to walk back over there and you are going to act like none of this happened." Kurt walks away without listening to hear their replies.

The two girls follow Kurt back to the table and sit down back in their seats.

~0000~

It was only 5th period. Blaine only needed to get through 2 more periods and he gets to see Dani. He was in Algebra II/ Trig. For Blaine it was pretty easy. He could remember the formulas and how to do the work easily. For Blaine, it was an easy class for him.

"Hey Blaine." A familiar voice spoke to him. It was Mike. Blaine never noticed they had class together. Mike sits down in the empty seat next to him.

"H-Hi." Blaine says.

"So what do you think of Glee club?" Mike asks.

"I like it. It's fun and all." Blaine replies.

"Yeah, it's really fun. But don't let the guys get to you. They're just being over protecting over Kurt. Finn was just being the 'over protective big brother' he is with Kurt. Although, Kurt is older then Finn by a couple months." Blaine laughs with Mike and smiles back at him.

The bell rings and the teacher tells everyone to settle down. They were going to take notes, but Blaine noticed he dropped his pen somewhere during lunch. "Uhm. Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike replies.

"Do you.. have a pen, or pencil I could borrow?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah." Mike goes through his neat backpack and takes out one of many pens he has. "Here. You can keep it." Mike hands over the pen to Blaine.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I have a lot anyways."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

_YAY next chapter! I should be happy about that right? NO. Because I had writer's block... again. So I don't know if this chapter really does anything for the plot or anything. But I need to fill the gap that's in between the beginning... and the end. LOOL_

_I guess some of it I need for the plot? Or no? I don't know. I don't even know how this story's going to end :D_

_LOOL Aren't I prepared? _

_Anyways, I was hoping I could get a little help from some of you. I don't know if this is a spoiler or not but here it is:_

_I need a good job for Blaine to work as. You know, a teenage job? With the living conditions that has that you know of, what can you see Blaine working as? If you have any ideas, leave it as a review or you can send it to me over tumblr message ( ask)! Please & Thank you!_

_Oh, and I almost forgot this part, I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes/ spelling mistakes. As I said before, I write all my fanfics at midnight (well technically it's 4am right now...) So I don't really have the patience to read through it again for those . But I apologize. _

_So here you go. The 5th Chapter (wow 5th chapter already ._. It feels like yesterday I was only writing the first chapter in class...). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright, let's settle down." Mr Schue said. "Alright. Question for the group. What is a duet?"

"A blanket." Brittney answered.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one." Mr. Schue said, ignoring Brittney's answer. "Great duets, are like a great marriage. Singers complement each other; push each other to be better. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet."

~0000~

"Who're you going to sing with, Kurt?" Mercedes asks. The two were walking out of class to the parking lot from school.

"I was thinking of asking Blaine."

"Oooh. Blaine huh?" Mercedes said. She nudged Kurt's shoulder with hers as they walked to their cars, which were parked right next to each other.

"Shut up, it's not like that." Kurt replied. "Who're you going to sing with?"

"I don't know yet. I was going to think about it tonight." The two friends reached their cars and stopped to say their goodbyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt!"

"Bye!" They stepped into their cars and drove off.

~0000~

"Hey Lady Boy." Kurt heard someone say in the halls. He thought it was directed towards him, but the football players weren't anywhere around him. They were down the hall, and four of them surrounding someone in a corner.

Kurt usually knew better, and tried to avoid him as much as possible, but he was curious. He was the only openly gay kid at McKinley. That he knew of. He knew Blaine was gay, but didn't know if he was out of the closet yet or not.

"I hope you like grape." One of them said loud enough for Kurt to hear. Kurt walked a little closer but stayed at a good distance. He peeked through a small crack between the football players and saw a curly haired boy.

It was Blaine. Of course, Blaine had just joined Glee Club. To the jocks, a slushie to the face was their "Welcome to Glee Club".

Kurt was about to run to them to stop the facial slushie from happening, but he was too late. The jocks left and Blaine was left standing in the corner of the hall covered in purple ice.

"Oh my god. Blaine!" Kurt said walking towards him. He went through his bag for the spare towel, incase he ever got a surprise slushie.

He wiped the ice from Blaine's shoulders and hair, and handed him the towel to wipe his face.

"Thanks." Blaine replied in a low voice.

"Come on. I'll help you clean up in the restroom." Kurt pulled Blaine by the arm and into the bathroom before he could protest.

"Sit." Kurt demanded after pulling a wooden, fold up chair from underneath the sink.

"W-where did you-"

"After going to school at McKinley for three years, you learn to be prepared. There's one in every bathroom." Kurt interrupted.

Blaine sat down in the chair and Kurt pulled his head gently into the sink, to wash out the slushie in his hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about the the jocks, and the slushies." Kurt says.

"It's fine." Blaine replies. "It's not your fault. It's their fault for acting so arrogant and mean to you guys."

"And you too." Kurt adds. "You're apart of Glee Club now too."

Kurt stopped rubbing Blaine's scalp and let the water run over this curly hair.

The two spend a long moment staring into each other's eyes.

Kurt just loves staring into Blaine's deep hazel eyes, and Blaine never noticed how sparkly and bright Kurt's were.

Kurt leaned into Blaine until their faces were just inches apart. Their lips were just going to touch when the bell rang loudly and Kurt lifted his head away from Blaine.

Blaine was alarmed by the bell and hit his head on the faucet. "Shit." He whispered to himself.

Blaine slowly took his head out of the sink and back away from Kurt. "Uh... Thanks for the hair, and the towel. I-I'll see you tomorrow." He said and ran out from the bathroom, to his 6th period class with his wet hair.

~0000~

"Hey Kiddo. How was school?" Blaine asked his little sister. Blaine was at her school, picking her up from school.

"It was awesome! Jessica and I made a big sand-castle during recess. And then said my drawing was really good!" Dani responded.

"That's great Dani. What'd you draw?" He asked as they started walking home. Dani hopped onto Blaine's skateboard and Blaine dragged her, like they always do.

"Here." She looked through her backpack and took out her drawing from a folder.

Blaine took the drawing from her and took a long look at it. It was a drawing of her and Blaine reading a book. Like they were doing last weekend. "Is that suppose to be me?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Yeah!"

"That' doesn't look like me. The hair is way too big."

"No, you have big hair Blainey!"

"No I don't." Blaine patted the top of his head. Dani laughed at Blaine. "Well, what about you then?" Blaine folded up the drawing and put it in his pocket.

"What?" Dani looked down at her clothes. "What about me?"

"Well, I just happen to know.." Blaine paused. "That you're _ticklish_."

Blaine stopped walking and started tickling Dani's sides. She giggled and tried to get away, but Blaine only picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

He jumped onto his skateboard and started riding it home. She held onto his head and her hands started slipping down to cover his eyes.

"Dani, what did I tell you? Don't cover my eyes. I can't see." Dani moved her hand and moved them back up to his forehead.

"Blainey, can we get ice cream before we go home?" Dani asks.

"Uhmm..." Blaine slows down on the skateboard and takes out his wallet from his back pocket to see if he has any money. Ten dollars left. He's suppose to get his pay check tomorrow. "Sure. Baskin Robins?" He says and slips his wallet back into his back pocket.

"Yeah!" She says jumping up and down on his shoulders.

"Okay, there should be one in the corner." Blaine mumbles to himself.

~0000~

"What flavor do you want Dani?" Blaine was holding Dani up to the flavors.

"Mmmmhh... I want.." Dani pauses to think. "Cookies and Cream!" She says.

"Alright. One Cookies and Cream in a cone, and a Caramel Cappuccino Blast." Blaine says to the server behind the counter. The person behind the counter nods and gets to work on making their order.

"That will be $6.56" The server says. Blaine hands him his remaining ten dollars and waits for his change.

As soon as they get their order, they head home right away.

"Dani, go do your homework, then shower. We'll have dinner when you're done.

"Okay." She ran to her room and got started with her homework.

~0000~

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled from down the hall. Blaine was headed to lunch to meet up with Kurt already. "Hey."

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said softly.

"So about the homework assignment in Glee. I was wondering if you'd want to do a duet with me. How about it?"

"S-sure. That sounds awesome." Blaine replied.

"By the way, could we maybe, talk about yesterday?" Blaine could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Kurt paused. "You know."

"No, no no no. It's fine you don't need to apologize. Really. I was just startled by the bell and stuff."

Kurt laughed at the memory of Blaine hitting his head on the faucet. "Is your head alright?"

"Yeah, just a tiny bump."

"That's good. Do you want to come with me to get some lunch?"

"Sure." The two walk to the lunch line together for some food. Kurt gets a salad, like always and gives the sandwich to Blaine again. Blaine only gets a water bottle and an apple.

They walk over to the Glee Club table and sit down with them.

"Hey everyone." Kurt greets the table. Blaine waves at them and sits down next to Kurt.

"Hey Blaine. We were all planning to play hang out at my house on Sunday. Wanna come?" Finn asks.

Blaine looks at Kurt and whispers to him. "What day are we suppose to go to the mall?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll go on Saturday." He whispers back.

"Uhh, sure. I'll try to come." Blaine says.

Blaine's really happy that the members of the Glee Club have been nice enough to invite him to hang out. But Blaine's never been to anyone's house before. And he never made any good friends with anyone before he moved to McKinley and met Kurt. So the fact that they invited him really makes him feel like he belonged somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello~_

_Another update! Here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! It's literal just Blaine, Dani, and Kurt hanging out together. I thought it'd be pretty cute. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping to get the chapters more interesting in the future. Like I said before though, none of this is planned out. It's all written on the spot! But some of you seem to like it anyways ^.^ And I love you for reading it. So thank you too all of you who are reading. Please leave reviews! I like to hear what you think of my writing. I'm pretty new to writing though. _

_Anyways, enjoy!~_

* * *

"Hey Blaine! Hey Dani! I'm glad you two can make it." Kurt says when the two meet up at the mall like they said they would.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"Hi Kurt!" Dani says excitedly. She gives him a quick hug and the three started wondering around the mall.

"So where do you want to go?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I was hoping we could do a little clothes shopping."

"Sure. I could really get some new clothes for Dani too. What do you think Dani? You want some new clothes?" He asks his little sister.

"Okay." She replies.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kurt asks.

"I-I don't know. I don't really go shopping for clothes often." Blaine says.

Kurt didn't comment on Blaine's last statement. It was probably true because of the way he dressed. Blaine was always wearing the same dirty jacket, a pair of ripped jeans, and a regular t-shirt. "Don't worry. Just leave it all to me." Kurt starts to lead all three of them to a store of clothes. It had clothes for Kurt, Blaine and Dani.

The first thing they looked at was clothes for Dani. Kurt and Dani was having fun looking through the clothes, and Blaine was just there to hold all the clothes and tell them his opinion when they walked out of the fitting rooms. By the time they were done picking out outfits for Dani and Kurt, Dani had 2 new shirts and a skit. And Kurt had 5 new outfits.

They were about to go over to the cashier to pay for their clothes, until Kurt stopped all of them. "Wait." he said. "What about you, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine replied, confused.

"What about you? Don't you want to get any new clothes?"

"Yeah, Blainey. You should get new clothes too!" Dani encouraged.

"I don't know. I don't really need any new clothes, and I'm just here to get Dani some new clothes-"

"Blaine." Kurt uninterrupted Blaine. "We're getting you new clothes."

"But-" Blaine was dragged by Kurt on one arm and by Dani on the other one before he could finish his sentence.

"Come on. Stand here." Kurt commanded.

He looked through the racks in the men's section and pulled out a couple of the clothes. She showed it to Dani for approval every once in a while. And Dani did the same.

"Okay. Me and Dani picked out a couple of things we think would look good on you." Kurt said, handing him the pile of clothes. Kurt pushed him into the fitting rooms.

"But Kurt-"

"No buts." Kurt interrupted again. "Go change, and come out. We want to see how it looks." Kurt closed the door and waited outside with Dani.

A few minuets passed and Blaine finally steps out wearing a new outfit. "I don't know about this Kurt." Blaine was wearing a dress shirt with a cardigan and a bowtie, with some khakis. "The bowtie is choking me and the pants are really annoying."

"They're called Khakis. And I think you look adorable." Kurt replied. Dani was giggling to herself at how Blaine looks. Blaine gives Kurt an annoyed look. "Fine. If you don't like it, try on the third, fourth and fifth outfit I gave you."

Blaine walks back into his fitting room to change into the other outfits. He returns again with another outfit. "What do you think?" He says.

"Looks nice. But maybe we can change the color of the shirt." Blaine was wearing a grey casual jacket, purple shirt and dark colored jeans.

"I picked out something similar to what you wear on a daily basis just in case you don't like the other outfits."

"I like it. But I don't think I can afford the jacket. It's a little too expensive." Blaine explains.

"What if I bought it for you?" Kurt suggests.

"No. I can't let you do that. Not after last week when you bought us lunch." Blaine walks back into his fitting room and changes back into his own clothes. He decides not to buy anything, so he only pays for Dani's clothes.

"Where do you want to go next?" Blaine asks.

"Hey! Blainey! Look, a book store! Can we go in?" Dani asks as she points at the book store.

"Uhh, do you mind Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Sure, let's go in." He replies.

The three go in and split up. Dani goes into the children's book section, Kurt goes to the romance, and Blaine just wonders around looking at books. He stops for a while in the Manga section and reads some of the Manga on the shelves.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine says coming up behind Kurt. He turns around to Blaine and sees he has a couple books.

"Are you going to get those?" He asks.

"Uh.. yeah. They're on sale and I thought I could use a good book to read." Blaine replies.

Kurt smiles at him. "Where's Dani?"

"I think he's still in the kid's section."

"Okay. Let's go get her." Kurt puts away the book he was holding into the bookshelf, and both of them goes to find Dani.

"Dani?" Kurt says softly. "Are you ready?" Dani nods and walks over to them with 3 books.

"Blainey? Can I get these?" She asks. The books were "The Rainbow Fish", "Falling Up", and "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie."

"Sure, but I already have The Rainbow Fish at home. Put that one away." He says. Dani runs back to the bookshelf and puts the book back into it's spot.

"She really likes to read, doesn't she?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. She brings home like 7 books every week from school."

"Seems like you like to read too."

"I do. I-" Blaine pauses. "I just like reading."

They all walk over to the cashier and Blaine pays for the 5 books. Afterwards, they all decide to get something to eat at the food court.

"Hey can you take Dani to get something to eat? I'll meet up with you. I'm going to use the restroom." Blaine says. He walks off in the direction of the restroom leaving Kurt and Dani to find something to eat.

"Dani, when is Blaine's birthday?" Kurt asks.

Dani thinks for a while. "February 11" She says.

"So his birthday is in 2 weeks?" He confirms. Dani nods.

"He's turning 17." She adds.

"Do you want to do something for his birthday?" Kurt asks.

"Like what?"

Kurt was going to reply to her until he saw Blaine walking towards them. "We'll talk about this later." He says winking at her. "And don't tell Blaine." He adds.

"Did you decide what to eat yet?" Blaine asks.

"No, I was just asking what she wanted to eat."

~0000~

"By the way, Blaine. I was hoping we could trade numbers. In case I need to get a hold of you for some reason. Do you mind?" Kurt asks.

"Uh.. sure." Kurt hands over his phone to Blaine so he can add his number. And Blaine sent himself a text for Kurt's number. "We should be getting home. Don't want to stay out too late." Blaine said standing up from the table.

"Okay. Do you need a ride?" Kurt asks.

"Well, if you don't mind. That would be great."

"It's no problem at all. Let's go."

The throughout the drive Dani was singing a new song she learned in class. Kurt eventually sang along after 20 minuets of her singing it.

Kurt turned on the radio when they stopped singing, so there wasn't a silence in the car.

"Here we go. This is the place right?" Kurt asks, stopping his Navigator in front of the same motel they stopped at last time.

"Uh.. yeah. This is it. Thanks a lot Kurt. I owe you one." Blaine says getting out of the car and waiting for Dani to jump out.

"Bye Blaine, bye Dani!" Kurt says. And drives off.

Blaine made sure to bring his skateboard so he told Dani to jump onto it so he could drag her home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello~_

_Here is Chapter 7._

_Okay, so I just realized that I messed up a little. Burt and Carole don't get married until after the duets episode. But whatever right? It's a fanfiction. I can write whatever I want! LOOL I hope you guys don't mind thought._

_Anyways. I've been writing a lot more after I found out this cool writing website. [writer bighugelabs com]  
_

_It made it so much more fun to write :D_

_You guys should try it lol_

_Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Again. I did it at midnight lol_

_Also, I'm going to ask again. If you guys have any ideas on what Blaine should work as as his part time job, please send me a message! By review, or by tumblr! [kikikent tumblr com ask] THANKS_

_And thanks for reading! And please leave some reviews! I'd love to hear what you think of it._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Dani, did you have fun with Kurt today?" Blaine asked as they sat on their beds eating their dinner.

"Yeah! Kurt helped me pick out cool new clothes. I can't wait to wear then to school!"

"That's cool. And tomorrow. You're going to Jessica's house right?" Blaine asks. Dani nods and takes a bit of the sandwich Blaine made for her.

"Okay. I'll pick you up from her house around 5. I'll call you when I'm about to leave. Is that okay?"

" are you going, Blainey?" Dani asks.

"I'm just going to hang out with some friends." He replies.

"Who?"

"Just a couple people I met at school."

"Is Kurt one of them?"

"No, I don't think so. You done eating Danielle?"

"Dani!" She corrects.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He says taking her plate away from her. "Do you have any homework?"

"No, Mrs. Jackson didn't give us any weekend homework."

"Okay, go shower and get ready for bed."

~0000~

"Alright. You gonna be alright here?" Blaine asks his little sister. They walk up to the front door of Dani's friend's house.

"Mmhm."

"You got your cellphone?" He checks before knocking on the door.

"Yeah." She responds.

"The ten dollars I gave you?"

"Yeah." Dani says starting to get annoyed.

"Jacket?"

"Blaine!" Dani whines.

"Okay, I'm just making sure." They knock on the door and wait for an answer. A familiar women opens the door and greets them.

"Good afternoon, Dani" She says.

"Hello, Mrs. Parks! Is Jessica home?" Dani says politely.

"Of course, she's waiting for you in her room. Go right on ahead." Dani hugs her big brother and runs into the house and up to the stairs to Jessica's room.

"Nice to see you, Blaine." She says to Blaine. "How have you been?" The two shake hands.

"I'm good. Thanks. I hope it's okay that I leave Dani here for today." He says.

"Of course. Dani is always welcome here. And so are you. Do you want to come in?"

"Uh... No thanks. I'm actually suppose to meet up with a couple people today. But I'll be back to pick up Dani at around five."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Take care of yourself, Blaine." She says as she pulls Blaine in for a hug.

"I will Mrs. Parks. Thanks a lot!" Blaine takes off on his skateboard to Finn's house. It didn't take long. His house was only 20 minuets away by skateboard.

Blaine skateboards and stops at a house. He takes out the piece of paper that Finn wrote down the address of his house and double checks. He walks up to the front door and rings the door bell.

There's a long moment before the door is answered. "Hey Blaine." A familiar high pitched voice says.

"Kurt?" Blaine says confused.

"Come on in." He says.

"Wait, you're hanging out with Finn too?" Blaine walked inside and Kurt lead him into the living room.

"What? I can't hang out with the guys?" Kurt says jokingly.

"No, no. It's just that I thought you liked to hang out with the girls more."

"Blaine calm down. You're completely right. I couldn't last five minuets hanging out with the guys."

"Then why are you-"

"If you remember, I told you that Finn was my step-brother."

"Oh. That's right. Sorry." The two reach the living room and to find all the guys playing video games, not even realizing that Blaine and Kurt entered the room. There were bags of chips and soda all around them.

"Boys." Kurt says trying to get their attention.

"Uhh." Finn says pretending to hear Kurt.

"Blaine's here." Kurt says. Finn looks away from the TV screen and hands over his controller to Mike.

"Here, Mike. Take over." Mike gladly takes the remote and plays for him.

Finn walks up to Blaine and Kurt in the door way. "Hey, man." Finn puts a hand over Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, Kurt. You wanna join us?"

"Nope. I'm going to hang out with Mercedes and Rachel today. You boys have fun." Kurt gave them a little wave and heads off into his room.

"So Blaine. You ever play Call of Duty?" Blaine shakes his head.

"It's cool. We'll show you how to play. Right now we're playing teams. Two on two. So we'll take turns." Finn explains as he seats him down on the couch with the other guys.

~0000~

An hour passed as they played video games. Blaine played two games, and helped Finn win both. They all think Blaine was lying when he said he'd never played before. After playing for a while, Sam, and Artie decide to go home. The rest of the guys (Blaine, Finn, Puck, and Mike.) went to the park near Finn's house to play some basketball.

They played Mike and Blaine verses Finn and Puck.

They finished their game 2 hours later and sat down in the grass for a break. "Dude, Anderson. Where'd you learn to play like that?" Puck said laying down in the grass panting.

"I... use to play... on the team a couple years ago." He replied also panting.

"I'm just glad I got him on my team!" Mike bragged. "We won by a long shot."

"Whatever dude. Wanna go back to my place? My mom's making dinner." Finn suggests.

"I'm in." Puck says.

"I think I'll just head home now. I have a test tomorrow that I have to study for." Mike says.

"Lame." Puck says loudly.

"What about you, Blaine?"

"Uhh.. what time is it?" Blaine asks.

"Four o'clock." Finn tells him.

"Sure. But I have to leave before five."

They all said goodbye to Mike, and the three of them went back to Finn's house.

~0000~

"Hey Mom!" Finn yells out when they get to his house.

"Hey Hon. Dinner's ready." She says from the kitchen.

The three of them run in to the kitchen to grab plates and get some homemade pasta that Finn's mother made.

They all sat down at the table, and started eating.

"What do you think boys?" Carole asks.

"It's awesome Mom."

"Yeah, Mrs. H" Puck says with a mouth full of pasta.

"I got the recipe from a coworker. I think you boys are going to have to take some home." Carole says to Puck and Blaine. "I made a little too much."

Blaine looks at the clock on the microwave. It's already 4:30. "Oh, I think I should go. I have to go pick up my sister."

"Okay. Do you need a ride man?" Finn asks.

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Here Honey. Take this home." Carole hands Blaine a box of pasta after he stands up and puts his empty plate in the sink.

"Oh. Uhh. Thank you." Blaine says. "Will you tell Kurt I said bye?" He asks.

"I will hon."

Blaine says bye and walks out the door with his skateboard. It was almost dark, but if he hurried he could make it to Dani, and then home before dark.

He quickly skates over to Jessica's house. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. Seconds later, the door opens and Mrs. Parks is standing there smiling. "Right on time!" She says. "Come on in." Blaine walks in and follows Mrs. Parks into Jessica's room. He can hear the two little girls talking to each other.

Mrs. Parks knocks on the door lightly, and opens the door. "Dani, your brother's here."

The two girls "aww" at the same time. "Come on Dani. Let's go."

"Can I sleepover?" Dani pouted.

"No. Maybe another time, shorty. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Jessica." Dani gives her friend a hug and walks downstairs with Blaine.

"Thanks for letting Dani stay here for today." Blaine says to Mrs. Parks.

"It's no problem, Blaine. We're always happy to have her here. I'll see you next time." She says.

Blaine and Dani walk out of the house and into the streets straight for home.

"Did you have fun today Dani?" He asks the little girl holding onto his hand.

"Yeah! Me and Jessica played with her dolls, and we made cookies with her mom, and then played tag."

"Sounds like fun. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Alright. I brought some pasta for you. You can eat that when we get home okay?"

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_How long has it been? 2 weeks since I updated? Ohmygosh I'm sorry. I've been busy. (Not really. I've been watching Doctor Who... reading my copy of Land of Stories... drawing more... but I was trying to write in between :P) So I kinda did this one a little quickly. I didn't want to take any longer. Hmmm... I don't know. This Chapter... is... off to me? I don't know. But here you go.. I hope you guys enjoy it! Like I said, I wrote it really quick. The ending bugs me though. I didn't know how to end it. But I just stopped it there. Whatever~_

_To those that are reading: Thank you for actually reading. I didn't even think that anyone would read this story. It just came up in my head in class and I started writing it out. I didn't think I'd even post it. So thanks to everyone that Favorited/followed/and reads this story. It means a lot. THANK YOU~ I don't even know when this is going to end though. But expect more chapters!_

_ENJOY~_

_Oh! And please leave reviews! It means a lot~_

* * *

"Morning Blaine." Kurt said when he sat down in his seat in front of Blaine. "Hey Mercedes, Tina."

"Hey Kurt." Blaine replied. Kurt hooked his satchel on his chair and turned around to talk to Blaine.

"How was yesterday with the boys?"

"It was pretty fun. I beat Finn at basketball twice. He fell about 5 times." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. He does that. He's not very coordinated with his feet."

"I noticed." They both laughed softly.

"Class let's get started." Mr. Flint came in.

Kurt turned around and faced the front of the room. Mercedes passed over a note to Kurt. "So, how are you and Blaine? ;)"

Kurt scribbled down a reply on the little note quickly. "We're just friends." It said.

"Sure :P" Mercedes wrote down.

~0000~

Kurt and Blaine walked out of class together and headed to French class."So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school today so we can work on our duet. We can decide what song to do and practice. Maybe we can perform it on Wednesday?"

"I don't know. I have to pick up Dani from school."

"She can come over too. I bet she'd love to hear her older brother singing."

"I don't think so. She asks me to sing to her ever night." Blaine feels his own cheeks blush.

"That's sweet." Kurt smiles. "Maybe she'll like to hear a duet from us instead then."

Blaine pauses to think about it. "Sure I guess."

"Alright. Meet me out front after school, we'll pick up Dani from school then we'll head over to my house."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "By the way, did you get last night's homework for French? I couldn't get number 4."

"Of course. Here I'll help you." Kurt said when they sat down in their seats. He took out his notebook and showed Blaine his answers and explained it to him until Madame Lori came in and told everyone hello and to settle down in French.

~0000~

"Where's your sister's school?" Kurt asks as the two buckle in their seat belts.

"Johnson Elementary. It's just around the corner." Blaine says.

"Oh, I know where that is." Kurt puts his car into reverse and carefully backs out of his parking spot. He drives off to Dani's school. "Here." Kurt says handing Blaine his ipod.

"What?" Blaine says confused.

"Go through my songs and see if there's anything you're interested in singing. I have a lot of different songs, there should be at least one song that you'll like." Blaine does as Kurt says and looks through all his songs. He knows a lot of them, but there's a lot of them he doesn't recognize. He picks out just a couple and keeps them in mind. Making sure to remember to tell Kurt which songs he wants to sing with him. "Here we are. Johnson Elementary." Kurt drives into the school's parking lot. "It's pretty quiet."

"Yeah. They get out at 2:30. Half an hour before we get out. So I asked the teacher to look after her until I can pick her up. Sometimes I ask her friend's parents to look after her when I can't pick her up." Blaine opens the car door and walks out. "Do you want to come?" He asks. Kurt nods and follows Blaine into the school.

Kurt and Blaine walk in silence for a while, and Blaine leads the two to Dani's classroom. Blaine seems to know his way around the school. They reach a classroom that has a sign that says "2D" hanging on the door window. Blaine knocks on it and he waits for someone to open it. The door opens and a woman greets them. Kurt guesses that must be Dani's teacher. "Good Afternoon Blaine. You're a bit early." She says. She turns to Kurt and introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Donna Jackson."

"I'm Kurt Hummel." he replies, and shakes her hand.

"Come on in. Dani's in the book corner like she always is." Kurt and Blaine walk into the classroom. Kurt scans the classroom, and locks his eyes on Dani in the corner of the room with books all around her, like Mrs. Jackson said.

"So how's she doing in school?" Blaine asks putting his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, her grades haven't moved an inch. She's still doing excellent. Specially in reading."

"Of course. You've seen all the books she brings home every week." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine!" Dani says hugging him tightly. "Are you here to take me home?"

"Not really." Dani stares at him confused.

"I'm gonna go over to Kurt's house for a while. Do you want to come with me?" Dani looks at Kurt and smiles.

"Yeah!" She said quickly.

"Okay. Go get your stuff and we'll go." He tells Dani. She runs back over to her spot in the corner to out the books away and grab her backpack.

"Thanks again Mrs. Jackson for taking care of her." He says to the teacher.

"No problem Blaine." She says as she walks them over to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Jackson!" Dani says. Blaine and Kurt give her a wave goodbye and they walk back outside to Kurt's navigator.

~0000~

The three of them got to Kurt's house in less then ten minuets. When they walked in, they noticed Burt sitting in his chair watching a game on TV.

"Hey Bud, how was school?" He asked without looking away from the television screen.

"School was school. I brought a friend from school." Burt turned around and looked to them. He stood from his chair and walked over to the group of three. "Dad, this is Blaine. He's new to our school and I'm doing a duet with him in Glee Club." Burt shook his hand firmly. Blaine was intimidated by Kurt's father. It might have been the way he looked really confident, or the way he was staring at him. "And this is Blaine's little sister, Dani."

Burt's expression got softer when he saw the little girl hiding behind Blaine's legs. Dani didn't usually like meeting people she didn't know. But over time she starts opening up to them.

Burt bent down to Dani's size and held out his hand. "Hello." He said softly, waiting for Dani to shake his hand.

Dani didn't say anything. She only stared at the larger man. "Go on Dani." Blaine encouraged her. She stepped away from Blaine a little, but still didn't say anything.

"I wont hurt you." Burt said softly trying not to scare the child. Dani slowly raised her hand, and she finally shook Burt's hand. "So do you kids want something to eat?" But asked them. "Carole made a couple sandwiches before she left for work."

"Thanks Dad. We'll just bring them into my room." Kurt disappears into the kitchen and comes back moments later with a couple sandwiches on a plate. "My room's upstairs." He says to Blaine.

"It was nice meeting you, Sir." Blaine says to Burt. Burt nods in response, and watches as the three kids walk upstairs to Kurt's room.

~0000~

"So what songs do you think we should sing?" Kurt asked Blaine. Dani was busy in the corner of the room reading a book Kurt had of old fairy tales.

"I looked through your iPod and I saw a couple that I think would be cool to sing as a duet."

"Which ones?"

"Perfect, Animal, and Candles."

"Ooh. Nice selection. But I've always thought that Animals would be better as a Capella group with a duet. And I don't think we should sing a breakup song for our duet. But I think Perfect would be a great duet." Kurt explained.

"Alright. Sounds good." Blaine replied.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't even know why this chapter took so long. Probably because I had writer's block all summer... And because I procrastinated. I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you like this badly written chapter! :D I did it really quickly and I did my best :/

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Kurt was sitting in Glee club, waiting for Blaine to walk in the door. Today is the day they're suppose to do their duet together. They spent all afternoon on Monday and Tuesday working on it. He saw Mr. Shue walked into the class and closed the door behind him. Kurt saw Blaine earlier today in English, French and Lunch. _Where could he be?_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue said breaking his thought. Kurt looked away from the door and to the curly-haired teacher in front of him. "Are you and Blaine going to be doing your duet today?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kurt replied.

"Okay. Anyone else want to do their's today?" He asked the rest of the class.

~0000~

After Glee Club, Kurt walked to his own car. He sat down in the seat and took out his phone to dial Blaine's number.

He waits for Blaine to answer but the only thing that comes up is Blaine's voice recording.

"Hey! This is Blaine. Leave a message." Blaine's voice said quickly.

"Hey Blaine. It's Kurt. Where were you in Glee Club today? We were suppose to do our duet. Call me." Kurt said into the phone.

Kurt was a little disappointed. He was looking forward to doing his duet with Blaine. They worked so hard on it for the last few days. "I guess we'll have to do it another time." Kurt said to himself while driving out of the school's parking lot.

~0000~

It was 7:00pm when Blaine returned Kurt's phone call. He he was out front of the coffee shop, where he just got out of work.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey Kurt. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to Glee today." Sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. What happened to you? We were suppose to do our duet today."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I just- I got busy with stuff." Blaine stuttered.

"It's fine. Will you be able to make it tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Alright. Well, it's getting late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Bye."

Blaine turned walked down the street in the direction of his home, he dialed another number and waited for an answer.

"Blaine?" Dani said through the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Are you home?"

"Yes. Jessica's mom gave me a ride home. Where are you?"

"I'm coming home now. The coffee shop had me work a little late. I'll be home in about half an hour." Blaine explained.

"Okay. Hurry! I made you dinner."

"So you're making dinner tonight, kiddo?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when you get home."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Dani hang up the phone and Blaine put his phone in his pocket as he rode home on his skateboard.

~0000~

"Something smells good!" Blaine said when he walked through the door.

"I made dinner." Dani ran to give Blaine a hug.

"Cool. What'd you make?"

"I made chicken nuggets and corn dogs!"

"Awesome! My favorite!" Blaine sat down at the table and Dani placed a plate in front of him. "So how was school today?"

"Fine." Dani replied.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Well, Mrs. Jackson said we're going to start making volcanoes for a project next week." Dani replied pushing around the nuggets around her plate.

"I remember doing a volcano when I was a kid. It was really fun to make."

"Can you help me make it then?"

"Of course." Blaine said with a mouth full of food.

"How was work?" Dani asked.

"It was kinda busy today. They had me come in to help out. At least I get some extra money."

"How much?"

"Just a couple of dollars. Did you shower yet kiddo?"

"No."

"Why don't you go, if you're done eating and I'll clean up. Okay?"

"Alright." Dani jumped from her chair and ran over to the bathroom.

~0000~

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said to when he spotted Blaine in the hallway to class.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine replied.

"You're going to make it to Glee today, right?"

"Yeah. I am. And I'm sorry again about yesterday. Something just came up and I couldn't get out of it."

"Blaine. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time." Blaine nodded. "So have you been practicing?"

Blaine nodded his head again. "Dani's been making sure I practice every night."

"I can just imagine her nagging at you." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed softly. "She does actually."

Both of them walk into their classroom together. Mr. Flint was already in the class writing today's schedule on the board. Kurt and Blaine sat down in their usual seats and continued talking.

"Dani gets out of school at 2, right?" Kurt asked.

"2:30" Blaine corrected.

"You think she'd want to come to Glee Club to watch?"

"Maybe, but I have class then. I can't pick her up until 3. And Glee Club starts at 3."

"I can pick her up." Kurt suggested. "I have periods 0 through 5."

"O-okay. If you want. You really don't have to though." Blaine rambled.

"Don't worry. Just make sure to tell her that I'm picking her up early."

Blaine nodded.

~0000~

As Kurt said, at 2:30 he left to Dani's school and waited there for her outside. He ended up being a little early so he had to wait a little for Dani to get out of class.

Kurt waited in his car with the window down, read a book to pass some time. When the dismissal bell rang and a bunch of kids started running out, Kurt stepped out of his Navigator and looked for Dani.

"Hi Kurt!" Dani says when she spots him waiting outside of her school.

"Hey Dani. How was school?"

"Fine. Where's Blainey?" She asks.

"He's still in class. But I thought it'd be fun if you and I get something to eat and then I can take you to my school so you can watch Blaine and I sing out duet. What do you say? Kurt suggests.

"Okay!" Dani says excited.

~0000~

Kurt and Dani drove to get something to eat at Breadstix.

"So, remember when I asked you when Blaine's birthday was?" Kurt asked Dani after they ordered their food. Dani silently nodded. "I was thinking maybe you and I can get him a birthday present and a little party."

"What kind of present?" Dani smiled.

Kurt thought for a moment. "I 'm not sure. Maybe we can go shopping another day and pick out a present for him together."

"Okay."

"But you can't tell Blaine. It has to be a surprise." Kurt warned.

Dani nodded again.

"Kurt?" Dani said. "Do you like Blainey?"

Kurt froze for a minute. He was completely speechless. "Of course I like him. We're friends." He stuttered and took a sip of water.

"Do you... like-like him?" Kurt felt himself blush.

"Uh.. Yeah, a little." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think Blainey likes you too. He talks about you a lot."

"Oh really? What does he say about me?" Kurt said teasing.

"He says you have a beautiful voice, and that you're smart and all that stuff." Dani said playing with the ice in her drink.

Kurt smiled and didn't say anything afterwards.

~0000~

Ask Kurt and Dani got to McKiney High, they bell to end of class rang. They waited outside Blaine's classroom. When Dani spotted Blaine walked out of his class she ran over to him to give him a hug. "Hey Blaine." She said.

"Dani. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. Me and Kurt were getting lunch."

"We thought you'd be a little hungry so we brought you some pasta from Breadstix." Kurt added and handed him a take out box."

"Thanks. I'll eat it after Glee." Blaine said taking the box and put it into his backpack.

"I'm going to watch you sing with Kurt today!" Dani said excitedly. Blaine laughed at how excited his little sister is.

"Speaking of Glee, we should get going. We're going to be late."

The three of them started walking down the hall to the Choir room. Dani was holding both Blaine's and Kurt's hand as they walked into the room. "Hello." Mr. Shue said to Dani when he spotted the three of them walk in. "Who's this?"

"This is my little sister. Dani. I hope it was okay that I brought her." Blaine explained.

"Of course. We're going to start with your guy's duet today, so get ready." Kurt and Blaine nodded.

When Dani noticed all the other teenagers sitting in the chairs talking to each other she got a little shy again.

"Hey Anderson. Who's the kid?" Puck said loudly. Dani stepped behind Kurt's legs and tried to hide herself from the older kids.

"Uh.. This is my sister. Dani." He said to everyone. Blaine pushed softly at Dani's back to encourage her to say hello.

"H-hi." She stuttered quietly.

"Alright. Take a seat guys." Mr. Shue said to Blaine, Kurt and Dani. "We're going to start."

Blaine and Kurt took a seat int he front row, and Dani sat on Blaine's lap.


End file.
